Spotlights for stage, television, film and photographic studios are known which are operated with halogen incandescent lamps or discharge lamps of low output. Spotlights of this kind have a lamp housing which comprises in particular a starter unit, a reflector and a holder for the spotlight bulb. The holder has a bushing which receives the lamp base of the spotlight.
Normally the lamp bases are designed according to the international standard IEC 61 of the International Electrotechnical Commission. The IEC 61 standard describes in particular lamp bases of the types GY 9.5, GZ 9.5, GY 16, GTX 9.5, GZY 9.5 and GZZ 9.5 whereby the types with 3 letters relate to discharge lamps and the types with two letters relate to halogen lamps. The numbers indicate the spacing of the contact pins of the lamps.
In order to fix the lamp base in the lamp holder it is known that the lamp bases have a lateral circumferential nose with a run-up slope to the lamp shaft. This nose is in the known lamp holders held by two resilient elements or one resilient element and one fixed plate which are a part of the lamp holder.
The said IEC 61 standard permits relatively large tolerances when configuring the lamp base. This has the result that the known lamp holders with two resilient elements or one resilient element and one fixed plate do not guarantee accurate fixing of the lamp in the lamp holder. This leads on the one hand to the problem that the lamps accidentally become loose through vibrations and disturbances during transport and operation.
On the other hand the problem arises that the lamp sits poorly i.e. not precisely centered, in the lamp holder. Since high power light guidance systems which are based on parabolic, parabolic-like, elliptical or approximately elliptical reflectors, only reveal their full effectiveness when the lamp is located precisely in the center of the reflector, a poor seat of the lamp leads to an impairment in the lighting quality.
A further drawback with the known lamp holder lies in the fact that the resilient elements used can be bent as the lamp is inserted so that they lose their effect.